a fake world
by xxmangafreakxx
Summary: AU Androids are supposed to follow their masters every word, aren't they? but what happens when a certain group of androids find out that there is a world outside of the laboratory?
1. prologue

**hello everyone~**  
**it have been so long since I've last posted anything in here. but here I am with a new story (don't worry, I won't stop updating my other stories)**  
**I don't know where this idea came from but I hope you like it, and it isn't too confusing~ but now I won't keep you waiting.**

**happy reading~**

* * *

"is the androids ready yet?" the low and angry voice rung out through the lab. A Small male was standing at a podium, keeping an eye out over the laboratory. His jet black hair was combed away from his face, and he was wearing a frustrated expression. Even though the sound of his voice had been demanding an answer, only one person turned from her workplace and answered her supervisor's question. Her brown ponytail bobbed as she spun around to face the male, and her eyes was twinkling behind her square glasses. "just a moment, Levi. I just need to run the last few tests and then they should be good to go" Hanji chirped and a face splitting grin spread across her face as she tapped away on the tablet in her hand. The whole laboratory illuminated in blue, and every worker stopped their hands in mid air, a few mumbling about that the tests had been running a thousand times already. Hanji all but skipped to the podium, taking her place by Levi's side, reaching at least a head higher than the male beside her. "Alright, disengage the androids!" Hanji sung out and all the workers pressed their keyboards at the same time. The brunets eyes where transfixed at the three chambers at the center of the room. The chambers where filled with a glowing blue substance, and in each of the chambers where bodies. Three human like bodies. They looked young on the outside, but the technology underneath their fake skin had taken a lifetime to manufacture. The liquid was drained from the chambers and the androids were rolled out onto the floor. The laboratory workers where quick to dress the three in numbered gowns. Number one had the appearance of a boy. He had short brown hair, slightly spiky considering its wet state. His facial expression was very mature looking although the three of them in general looked young. Number two had the appearance of a girl. She had raven black hair to around her chin, and her muscle structure was stronger than the one for any normal girl. Number three was different from the others. The third had also taken the appearance of a boy. But he was both smaller and seemed far more fragile than the other two. His hair had the same length as number two, but it was a shining honey blond, and hid his forehead completely. His face was more childlike and there was little to no muscles on his body. The peaceful expression on all three of their face made them seem like they were asleep while standing up.

Levi's scowl deepened as he looked over the androids. "You have been talking so much about these three, and yet I'm not impressed...I expected more from you, Hanji" he said and crossed his arms over his chest, glancing up at the women beside him. Easily letting the harsh words slip in of one ear and out the other, Hanji continued smiling brightly at her creations. "don't worry, captain. Just wait until I get them up and running completely" Hanji smiled more, if that was even possible, as she pressed along the buttons on her tablet. "let's power these babies up" she sang and with one last press of a button, countless of wires and tubes detached themselves from the backs and arms of the androids. A blue grow, staring from right underneath their eyes, ran down their bodies in a thin lined pattern. All the way out to each fingertip, and down along their legs, before disappearing and making the patterns invisible yet again.

"Starting up their energy resources" Hanji announced and tapped repeatedly on her tablet. All three of the androids made a small jump, and their bodies seemed to straighten up a bit more. The scientist grinned at the movements and continued to the next test. She send quick glances over at her supervisor standing by her side. And judging by the small nods coming from the male, she guessed that he was impressed, even if it just was a tiny bit. The brunet moved long to the last test before the androids would be operational. She pressed the last button to connect the electronic hearts to the rest of the body system.

"Welcome to the life, my dearies" she watched in glee as all three of them opened their eyes in union.

* * *

**so this is the end of the prologue, I hope it caught your interest and you'll keep reading.**

**se ya all next time :) **


	2. Chapter 1

I'm sorry it ave taken me so log to update this. I'll definitely try to work more on this in the future, but for now, I'll shut up and let you enjoy the chapter

* * *

Chapter 1

the room was quiet, almost too quiet. The three androids were standing with their back against each other. Each of them wearing a concentrated expression. They had been on the run for at least an hour, but they all knew for sure that they wasn't even close to being safe. The abandoned building was far too open spaced for their liking. With their backs pressed together, they were standing in the middle of a big open room. Each staining their ears and eyes for any sight of the enemy. The silence was deafening. The building was multiple storied, which gave the androids more reason to be concerned about their current situation. The enemies could be at any story, watching them at the moment.

"Three, give me a plan" One said, never letting his eyes stray from the many possible hiding spot surrounding them.

"Give me a moment, I'm working on it" Three's eyes were scanning the surroundings, calculating on every possible outcome of their situation. His eyes shone slightly as the computer in his head worked at highest speed. Number three wasn't the strongest of the androids, but then he was superior on another area. He had the fastest working brain, and his eyes was constructed with a special x-ray feature, allowing him to look directly though objects and people. A pleased smile worked its way onto Three's face as he located every enemy withing his line of sight.

"there's three in my direction. Two on the first floor and the last on the second. They're all armed with long range ELD guns, so be careful" Three said as he slowly turned his head over. His eyes widened as he spotted a single enemy standing at ground level. The soldier was barely visible behind the stone pillar, the ELD gun was poking out from the side, aimed directly at them.

"gun at seven o'clock, down!" Three shouted and the others didn't even think twice before they followed his orders. The three of them jumped to the floor, just in time as the shot flew over their heads. The shot was dangerously close to them and if they had been hit, it would have caused fatal damage. Number Two ripped a small gun from the holster, which was attached to her thigh. Her hair had fallen over her eyes in the jump, but still she with precision aimed the gun and shot a small arrow at the enemy. The arrow hit right in the shoulder, sending the enemy in the ground instantly. Afterward they all made a dash for it, in each their direction.

Hiding behind a pillar, number Three swiped his sight across the ground floor, checking for any other dangers there. When everything was clear, he send a signal to the others, to which he received a thumbs up from them both. Number Three wiped around and set off towards the stairs behind him. As soon as he was within the safety of the stairway, he let a relieved puff of air slip from his lips. He looked up between the stairs, it was at least a six story building.

"there's no time to waste" he told himself with a soft sigh, and then set off up the stairs. He was running at a speed high enough for any human to give up after at most three sets of stairs. But the android continues until he hit the fourth floor. He scanned the floor for any possible dangers. When he saw none he moved further out the landing, from where he could see the two others fighting for their lives a few stories longer down. They had taken down a good number of enemies, but they were still being outnumbered. Number Three knelt on the edge of the landing. As his eyes set on an enemy, with a gun aimed towards his "friends", he reached out an arm, pointing it directly at the enemy. With his other hand he ran down a finger along the underside of his outstretched arm, causing the mechanisms in his arm to change shape. The mechanics stretched out, crating a highly technical bow, where his hand used to be. He pulled an arrow from a bag attached at his hip, and shook it to the side, causing it to grow four times in length. He set the arrow on the bow and pulled the spring back. He aimed for the enemy before he'd let the arrow fly through the air. The arrow shot out small hooks to four sides, causing it to do more damage when it hit the target in the chest. Number Three made a small nod in triumph, before shooting down a handful of enemies more.

The fighting seemed to still down after a moment and Three scanned the area for any left out targets. When he saw none, he stood from his crouched position on the landing. He leaned out over the rail, looking for his friends at the ground level. A smile spread across his face as he saw them both were well and intact.

"everything's clear. We got them all" Three shouted down to the two others, causing them both to look up at him.

"great, then get down here" One made a trow with his head as he talked. Number Three took a special arrow from the bag and shot it across the room, making it fasten itself the floor on the other side. The arrow had a wire attached, which was fastened to a belt around Three's waist. He pulled the wire, to ensure that it was safe enough, before jumping over the rail. He swung down to the ground floor. Once he landed he pressed a button on his belt. The mechanisms in his belt pulled back the wire, causing the arrow to detach itself from the upper level, and return to Three's hand.

Once he had put the arrow away, Three was attacked with a hug from number One. The two androids laughed in union, and One patted Three's shoulder a few times as number Two joined them both with a small smile on her face.

But unfortunately their moment of happiness was short lived as a double door in the other end of the room opened with a loud squeaking sound. The three androids' eyes quickly moved to the source of the sound. Startled by the sudden intrusion, they all three pulled their weapon out again and aimed them at whoever would be coming through that door. Firm steps could be heard from the hallway, the steps moving closer and closer. The androids held deadly still, all ready to attack if it was needed.

A figure came into sight in the door. A pair of high heals clicking against the floor as she walks. Her long lab coat fluttering behind her, and her eyes twinkling behind her rounded glasses. The three androids relaxed visibly as they recognized their supervisor. They all pulled their weapons back and bowed their heads as Hanji moved closer to stand in front of them.

"don't seem so gloomy, you three did absolutely great" she said with a chuckle. Number Three peered up at her through his bangs.

"but we aimed our weapon at you, commander" Three answered in a low voice, which only caused the scientist to lough loudly. "this is exactly what I have been training you to do, stay on guard no matter what. I am proud of you three" the three androids picked their heads back up at her words, smiles plastered across their faces.

"but there is one thing I would like to change" Hanji said as she pushed her glasses back on the bridge of her nose. "would you please refrain from taking the life off all my workers? It's not like they're hanging on the trees, just so you know it" the smile returned to her face when she was done speaking, and she ruffled their hair in turns. The three androids nodded in agreement, and a few words of apologize was passed between them. Hanji couldn't help but laugh at the careful behavior. She threw her arms out to the sides and captured all three of the androids in a hug. To the scientist, the three machines were like children to her. She couldn't even imagine if any of them would get hurt, if just one of her workers had hit them, then she would personally have kicked whoever it was out of the company.  
"now why don't we get you three back to the lab, I have a few updates for you" Hanji grinned as she finally let go of the androids again.

"alright, plug them in!" Hanji's voice rung through the lab, as she clicked away on the tablet. The blue lights from the surrounding machines reflecting in her glasses as she watched with glee, her creations updating in their tubes. Her eyes moved between watching the androids, to looking at her tablet. The updates were running smoothly. Each of the androids were equipped with different data. Each of them got a name and a personality implanted in their individual computer controlled brains. Hanji had to restrain herself to not start dancing in the lab. Her creations was near picture prefect. They worked together like no one else. And with their combined abilities, they would be able to take out even the largest group of enemies. Everything was going according to plan, and the scientist couldn't wait to tell her coworkers that her "children" was ready for their first mission. As soon as the update was complete, the women skipped out of the lab, her coat waving behind her.

The door to the laboratory slipped shut, just as the three androids opened their eyes in synchronization. The tubes was drain for liquid and all three of them stepped out.

* * *

this wasn't as long as I hoped it would be, but now we have a little action in the story.  
first of all, I'll apologize if this chapter was confusing for any of you, because of the names. just to clear out the possible confusion I can tell that: Eren is number One, Mikasa is number Two and Armin is number Three. I decided to let them go under numbers because they haven't gotten their personalities just yet. ut don't worry from now on they will all go under their usual names ^^

and on another note, I'll probably switch the perspective from next chapter on as well. I would like for it to be from Armin's perspective, considering the following events in the story.  
but that will be all from me for now, I'll hope you'll keep reading. and hopefully it won't take me that long to make chapter two.

until next time~


End file.
